


early x bloomers

by gomicchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, eheheheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomicchi/pseuds/gomicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another year, another birthday, another failed attempt at breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early x bloomers

**Author's Note:**

> gon's birthday is may 5! a little drabble for him. <3

gon’s keen nose wakes him up in the small hours of the morning to the strong smell of… burning.  _burning_? he feels around for his partner only to find a mass of bunched up blankets and a long, familiar indent.

“killua…? are you alright?” his voice is as clear and alert as it would be mid-day, no trace of sleep clings to him. the sheets are easily thrown aside but a voice like a lightning bolt freezes his actions as he goes to cool his feet on the hardwood floor.

“get back in bed. everything is  _fine_.” killua sounds tense and gravely, no doubt there’s a cigarette hanging between his lips but the smell is masked by burned toast and eggs and… coffee?

“… you sure?” the sun isn’t even up yet, not really. gon pulls the covers back over his bare chest and lays his head against his worn cotton pillow. there’s a smile pulling at his lips as he lets his eyes close. a sliver of warm light creeps over the edge of the windowsill. it colors the crackling paint a dreamlike pink, orange, lavender.

glasses clink together in the next room over, killua curses under his breath and loudly sets pots and pans on countertops.

“yes i’m-  _shit_ … i’m  _sure_! just- stay there.  _stay_.”

“woof.”

gon rests his hands behind his head and focuses his hearing on the first bird calls of the morning. on the distant crunching of wheels on pavement and the few soft footfalls on cobblestone. he lets his breathing even out to long, dizzying pulls. after a few minutes killua sounds like he’s miles away. worlds away. gon can make the muted curses sound like a song and it puts him to sleep.

“happy fuckin’ birthday,  _jesus_ …” killua kicks open their bedroom door, tray in both hands, and pads over to the bed.

gon’s eyes slowly drift open as killua swats at his lap to make a spot for the tray. his nose can tell better than his eyes what killua is presenting him with. there’s a cup of black coffee. a plate with the ashen remains of an egg and a slice of cinnamon raisin bread. the only thing on the platter that isn’t black with soot is a single yellow flower, a daisidill, in a water glass.

“killua… thank you. did you make anything for yourself?”

there’s something a little shy, a little nervous about killua’s posture. he’s hovering by the side of bed. his eyes are darting back and forth between gon and the food. he shakes his head in response and bits his lip absently. gon smiles and pats the empty side of the bed.

“i don’t wanna eat alone, kitten. come on.”

after a brief moment of hesitation killua sighs and crawls over gon’s legs, careful not to bump the tray. he faces gon and lies on his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

“i’m hardly a kitten anymore, gon.” killua’s voice sounds far away again and it reflects the look in his tired eyes. the circles around them are dark and heavy but that’s nothing new. gon takes a sip of his coffee and swallows a mouth full of ash without comment or complaint. killua strokes his slender fingers up and down gon’s arm. he takes extra care to outline every scar, the curve of each muscle.

“what makes you think that?” gon slides his eyes over to killua and catalogues the way his hair falls over his eyes and blends into the white cotton sheets. the way his pupils blow and his mouth tightens and curls in thought. the way he tangles his feet into the bedding, “…still seem like one to me.”

“i’m 28 years old. _you’re_ 29.”

“what does that mean?”

the plate is almost clean when the sunlight reaches the top of the window. the coffee cup is drained and killua’s occupying himself by smoothing the ring on gon’s finger with his thumb.

“it means… i’m not really sure. i just feel like i’m on borrowed time, you know?”

“i don’t wanna think about it like that, killua,” gon runs his free hand through his sleek ponytail, tugs out the knots and pulls it over his shoulder, “you’re always so anxious in the morning.”

a phone chimes somewhere in the house and the two hunters lock eyes.

“no phone calls on your birthday,” killua chides.

“ah, i know… but maybe-”

“gon. if you answered  _every_ call from  _every_ friend wishing you good health you’d be on the phone _all day._ you promised.”

“you’re right, you’re right. hey killua, come here.” gon reaches over and sets the tray on the floor next to the bed. he takes killua’s hand and they shuffle around until gon’s back is against the headboard and killua’s back is against his chest. gon wraps his arms around killua’s waist and kisses his shoulder.

“killua… i’m not worried about time. let’s not borrow trouble…” gon presses one hand flat against killua’s abdomen and one against his chest, “i had a good sleep, i’m in my bed with the most beautiful and gifted hunter in the association's history, i’m full of coffee and a good breakfast-,”

“you’re full of _shit_ , is what you are,” killua interjects and twists around to bump their foreheads together, “the other stuff is true but that breakfast was awful.”

they laugh and soak in the spring sun from their bed, the smell of the blooming may flowers outside of their flat as the breeze carries the curtains in a gentle dance. they talk and touch and listen and feel. killua ends up turning himself around, sitting between gon’s legs and wrapping his own behind gon’s back.

“bisky wants to have lunch today,” killua sighs between kisses. he takes gon’s bottom lip between his teeth and kisses him again before he has a chance to respond.

“that sounds nice… it’ll be good to catch up with her,” gon pushes forward gently and licks the seam of killua’s lips, “we owe her a lot…”

gon reaches around, takes killua’s ass into his hands and palms him through his sweatpants. after a moment, he lifts the transmuter off the mattress and onto his lap. killua hears his own breath hitch as they collide and wonders briefly how this can still feel so raw and new after years,  _ages_ ,  _lifetimes_ of intimacy.

“pushy old hag…,” killua rocks against gon and ghosts his lips over his mouth, never quite making contact, “if that’s how you wanna spend your a- _ah_ -afternoon before getting shitfaced with leorio tonight, that’s f-fine with me…”

“ _mmm_ …” gon takes everything that killua gives and, as with everything else, tries to keep up. he’ll take sad mornings and burned breakfasts and slow fucks and fast love. he’ll take real confidence with real doubt and tired but real smiles. he’ll take arguments and agreements and ups and downs. he’ll take phone calls and shy reunions. he’s greedy and selfish but it’s served him well so far, “sounds perfect.” 


End file.
